A Happily Ever After
by Always Hopeful
Summary: A crossover fic of CinderellaHP. Minerva's home life has not been good since her father's death. Her stepmother and stepsisters have treated her horribly, her father's will is missing, and she is going nowhere. Then came the Minister's Ball...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter, nor do I own anything dealing with Cinderella. They own to J.K. Rowling and the Brother's Grimm respectively.**

**A/N: Okay, so everyone has been asking me to do another story. I'm doing like six or seven others right now, but still… Everyone wants another ADMM fic, although I am doing like three others right now. LOL. But those of you who know me know that I can't stay to one fic for too long. LOL! Thanks so much for dealing with me. Now, on with the show! Exeunt stage left!**

**Chapter One: Once Upon A Time…**

Once upon a time, in the beautiful, green hills of Scotland, there lived a man and his daughter. Now the man, whose name was Aires, was a kind, gentle, loving man who doted upon his only child, offering her all the luxuries possible. His wife, Athena, had died when the child was only a year old. Aires had grieved the loss of his lovely wife. The girl was all he had left in the world. He showered her with presents, and every time he went away for an extended period of time, he would bring home a book. He educated her in all forms of magic, as well as science and philosophy. He loved her with all his heart, and it was clear he was the only man she allowed in her heart.

The daughter, whom they had named Minerva, was also kind, gentle, and loving. She had been beautiful from the start, just like her mother. With long, silken, black locks and vibrant green eyes, Minerva Katherine McGonagall had everything a young girl could want… except a mother.

Aires felt his daughter needed a mother figure in her life. After all, a father's love could only go so far. A young lady needed a woman to look up to. So when Minerva was eight years old, he married again. The woman he married was a woman rather high up on the social ladder. Her name was Eleanor Dupont, a French woman who had recently moved to Scotland in the hopes of avoiding her past. She spent money as though it grew on trees, though she never let on with her new husband. She needed him financially, and to let him know of her true nature would ensure that she remained in debt for the rest of her life.

The small family lived quite harmoniously for two years. But it was evident that Eleanor was jealous of the hold Minerva had over her father, and her daughters, Lucinda and Griselda, grew more and more jealous of Minerva's beauty, kindness, and intelligence with each passing day. Often times, Minerva would end up as the joke to her step-sister's cruel pranks. But through it all, Minerva continued to remain kind and gentle, as she always was.

Then, the worst happened. One night, when darkness had crept over the house and a storm hit violently in Edinburgh, Minerva awoke to a horrible struggle. It was a few weeks before she and Lucinda, the eldest of her two step-sisters, was to begin their education in Hogwarts. Slowly creeping out of her bed, Minerva padded her way across her room and peered out of her bedroom door. She could see her step-mother and step-sisters across the hall, cowering in fear. Minerva peered around a corner and saw, at the bottom of the staircase, her father fall to the floor. Before he could stand back up, a curse rang out and a string of green light ran through her father. Minerva's scream of pain and agony were lost as thunder cracked outside and she saw her father, whom she had loved and adored all her life, fall limp. He was unmoving; not breathing.

Aires Topaz McGonagall was dead-killed by the wand of Grindlewald. That night would forever remain in Minerva's memory. Why hadn't someone helped her father? Why did he have to die? After Grindlewald had left, Minerva ran down the stairs and clutched to her father. His eyes were open, but he could see her. He was still warm, but he could feel her. She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. He was dead and she was left with her step-mother and step-sisters. The same question resounded over and over in her head. Why? Why? Why?

Ooooooooooo

Minerva sat solemnly in her chair. The funeral was over with and her step-mother's true nature was revealed-cold, unkind, bitter. She took everything she could. She only kept Minerva because as long as she was kept safe, Eleanor would have a home and things to have and sell as she pleased. After the reading of the will, Eleanor walked up and glanced down at Minerva.

"Get your things," she said. "You will not be attending Hogwarts this year, or any year, for that matter." Minerva looked at her, puzzled.

"Where am I to go, then?" she asked meekly.

"Beuxbaton's Academy for Girls… In France…"

Thus begins our story of tragedy, romance, life, courage, and, above all, love!

**A/N2: Cue the lighting flash! Thunder and rumble! Hahaha. We have now entered the realm of "A Happily Ever After"! What shall happen? Cue crazed laughter from the author! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And here come the fur balls. Hahaha. Read long and prosper, Always Hopeful**


	2. Minerva

**Disclaimer: Never will own it, no matter how much I wish I could. Bleh!**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so very much for being so patient and waiting for this update. I am sure so many of you have been anxious to see what happens next. Well, here it is.**

**Chapter Two: Minerva...**

_Ten Years Later..._

Albus walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. He loved the hustle and bustle of the small town. It was easy for one to get lost in a large group of people. Well, he used to be able to get lost easily. But since he defeated Grindlewald a year ago, everyone began treating him like he was royalty... and he hated it. Why couldn't they just treat him like a normal wizard? That's all he wanted. But no, that was not what he received. Men would stop him in the streets just so they could meet him while women would ogle him. Yes, men wanted to be him and women wanted to be seen with him. Night and day he would receive owl after owl with party invitations and marriage proposals. It was a never ending cycle which he wished would stop immediately.

Thus the basis for this little trip. He just wanted to have a day of freedom. Surely he would not receive any up at the castle. How could he with the ministry jumping down his throat about not being married at his age. Their attempts to get him to marry seemed to triple since Armondo announced that he wanted Albus to take over for him as headmaster when he retired in a month. Of course, Albus had been absolutely thrilled at the prospect of becomnig the next headmaster of Hogwarts. He had come to think of the school as his home. Even as a student, he'd loved it there. From the time he was eleven, he had always thought of Hogwarts as a magical place... if you'll pardon the pun.

He walked down the street and smiled to himself. Coming here in disguise had certainly been a good idea. He had shaved his aubron beard and mustache off and changed out of his normal multi-colored robes for more subtle black robes. He had even changed the color of his auborn hair into the color of platinum blond. Okay, not the best of disguises, he'd admit, but at least now no one would know it was him. They would merely think he was just another man out for a stroll in Hogsmeade. Yes, he was just a normal wizard and no one would bother him. Boy, did it feel great to have some freedom. No one was here to flirt with him... No one was here to shake his hand and try to become his closest friend... No one was here to force him to get married...

He sighed rather sadly as he thought of the marriage problem. Of course he wanted to get married. He wanted what any other man wanted-a loving wife who would see him for who he was-a man with many faults and fears, just like anyone else. Albus longed for a loving touch from a gentle woman, but he didn't want her to be weak either. He wanted someone who stimulated his mind and challenged him constantly. All these women who threw themselves at him night and day would most likely not give him the light of day if he had not defeated Grindlewald, and that thought somewhat saddened him. They would not want to make him laugh, or help him when he was sad or hurt. They did not want to have his children. All they cared about was getting their names in the paper and to be seen with someone famous. None of them wanted to really love him.

He mentally shook himself. He had to stop these thoughts. He'd find someone soon enough. He just had to. Everyone had someone for them. Everything was just a matter of timing. He just had to wait a little bit longer. He'd find someone soon. Wouldn't he? Heaving a big sigh, he began to follow his feet to a very familiar route. Honeydukes...

Oooooooooooo

Minerva heaved a heavy sigh. Oh, how she hated her life. She was twenty-one years old and still under her stepmother's thumb. Well, that would all change soon. She had managed to scrimp and save every last galleon and hopefully, within three weeks, she would have enough money to move out and get a small place of her own. Ever since she had finished her education at Beauxbaton's, she had been offered job after job from countless major wizard's. But she had turned them all down for one reason... She wanted to find her father's will.

After the funeral, the will had 'mysteriously' disappeared. At the time, Minerva had thought nothing of it. She had been too frought with grief to even care about anything else. But then something her stepmother had said had clicked in her brain. She had been fifteen and had had a huge argument with her step-sister, Lucinda. Lucinda had taken something very precious to Minerva and Minerva had wanted it back. It was a book which her father had given to her when she was five. When her stepmother came up to find out what all the hallabaloo was about, Minerva told her what had happened and the mother sneered.

"What would you do with a philosophy book, Minerva? You are not smart enough to understand something so complex." Minerva felt the anger well up inside of her as she stared back at her stepmother.

"If I can't have it back, then I'm leaving!" she shouted. She started to gather when her Eleanor stopped her. She looked worried for a moment or two before looking at Lucinda.

"Give her the book, Luci," she said before turning back and looking at Minerva in disgust.

"But Mother-"

"I said give her the bloody book," her mother had said. "You don't need it anyway. You're above all that nonsense." With that, she turned on her heel and left. But not before Minerva heard her mutter under her breath "I have got to see what can be done about that clause in Aires' will." But Minerva never heard another word about it.

And now, six years later, she was still looking for it. If she found it, perhaps she could find some way to get her step mother and step sisters out of her house. Well, Lucinda anyway. Griselda had seemed to mellow out over the past few years. Minerva did not know whether or not it was her imagination, but ever since that incident with the book, Griselda had lessoned in her abuse. Although Griselda did make snide comments every now and again, and although she never once raised her voice against her mother and her sister, she did seem to show moments of sympathy for Minerva. But then again, she never did do anything to help her, so Minerva was never sure whether she was on her side or against her.

Minerva looked at the incredibly long list of things her step mother had instructed her to retrieve. It seemed as though no matter how many things on this list she did, she never got anywhere. She had three large bags in each hand and several more shrunk down and placed in the pockets of her robes. What was the next stop on her list? Oh, Honeydukes. It seemed that her mother had an enormous sweet tooth. She made it a point to always stock her cupboards with some kind of confection. What was it this week? She looked at the list, her eyes bulging slightly, before she rolled them in disgust. Sherbet Lemons? Honestly. And she knew why she chose those precise treats.

Ever since Lucinda had begun her instruction at Hogwarts, Minerva only heard of one man: Albus Dumbledore. "Albus this" and "Albus that"... It was really getting on Minerva's nerves. Lucinda could go on and on for hours at a time on how handsome Albus was, how smart Albus was. And Eleanor seemed pleased at her daughter's infatuation with her professor. The flames of her interest had only been heightened at Lucinda's graduation ball when Eleanor met Albus and he made some comment on how "talented and kind" Lucinda was. When Minerva heard about this later that night (she had not been able to attend, since her mother had said 'there was only a limited number' who were allowed to go and 'only immediate family' was invited... Not that Minerva wanted to go anyway. At least with the house empty, she'd be alone to do as she pleased, which was something she rarely had), she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and making gaging noises. Lucinda didn't know anything worth knowing about. All she cared about was getting married to a man who could support her for the rest of her life. Although she had never met Albus Dumbledore personally, she had heard many stories about him, most circulating around his defeat against Grindlewald. And although she had never met him, she still felt sorry for him. It seemed he never had any privacy. At least, not with people like Lucinda wondering around him and hovering over him for any sign of weakness in his defenses. It was truly sickening. And although Minerva had not seen a picture of him in years, she did know he was rather dashing, but that still did not give everyone the right to treat him like a hunk of meat.

And now, she was on her way to Honeydukes for Sherbet Lemons, which were apparently Albus Dumbledore's favorite candies. Honestly, was nothing secret about him? She would bet ten galleons right now that everyone knew what kind of knickers he wore and what sort of design, if any, was imprinted upon them.

She looked through the windows of Honeydukes and sighed. There was a large crowd today. And how was she supposed to shove her way through there with so many people in there? Sighinig heavily and shaking her head, she folded the list and placed in awkwardly into her pocket. Well, if she must she must. Just as she was about to grab the door to the sweet shop, it flew open and a tall, lanky fellow ran out, toppling Minerva to the floor, her packages flying every which way. Minerva fell flat onto her back, hitting her head upon the concrete.

"Ouch!" she cried as the man fell next to her.

"Watch it, will you lady?" he shouted at her before jumping to his feet and attempting to get away. But he didn't make it far before he was caught by the store owner's son.

"How many times must I tell you, Riddle, if I catch you stealing from my father's store again, it'll be to Azkaban with ya'," said the man. Riddle only sneered at him.

"The name's Tom, Frank," he said. "You don't see me calling you 'Longbottom', do you?" Frank narrowed his gaze at him. "How about some respect for your superiors?"

"Superiors? Ha! Who do you think you are, Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle?" he sneered. "What is Marvolo anyway, some kind of washing detergent?"

"Wash this!" Tom shouted. Then, in a puff of smoke, he disappeared. Frank looked around.

"I'll get you, Riddle! You can't hide forever! Not even you are above the law, your _Lordship_!" Frank said that last part in a mocking tone before turning and walking back into his shop.

Minerva's back and head ached from the impact with the concrete. What was happening? Who was that? Ouch! Her head hurt.

"Are you alright, Miss?" She looked up to find another tall man with piercing blue eyes looking down at her with genuine worry. He was incredibly good looking, with short blond hair. But it was his eyes which caught her attention immediately. She smiled stiffly.

"I'm a little cold," she admitted, though she was not wholly aware of what she was saying. She was still a little shaken from what had just happened. The man smiled and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Why was she reacting in such a giddy way? She had never found any man to be so breathless as she did now. He reached out his hand to her.

"Why don't we get you off that ground? We don't want you to get tampled now, do we?" She gladly accepted his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you so much," she said as she grabbed her head. "Ouch!"

"Oh, let me see," he said. He placed his hand on the back of her head. She winced slightly when he did so and he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, it's alright," she replied. "It's just a little sore from the fall." He smiled.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. She merely nodded. No, she was not okay, she was sore all over, but she was not going to tell a total stranger this. They kept their eyes locked before he dropped his gaze to her packages on the ground. "Here, let me help you."

"Oh," said Minerva, finally remembering her packages which had been strewn all over the ground. He helped her with them and she thanked him.

"It is no problem," he said as he handed her her last package. "Anything to help a beautiful damsel in distress." Minerva blushed furiously.

"I am not beautiful, I assure you," she said, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, but you are, Miss-" Minerva looked back up at him when she saw him reach out his hand.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled. She shook his hand. "Minerva McGonagall. And you are?" He smiled. She didn't recognize him. That was good.

"Aberforth," he lied. Surely his brother wouldn't mind him using his name for a few minutes. After all, they have often been mistaken for twins before. Why not? Minerva nodded.

"Aberforth," she said. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"No, just... Aberforth," Albus replied.

"Okay," she replied. "Don't tell me. Can I call you Abe?" Minerva almost let her jaw drop. Was she flirting with this man? She never flirted with anyone before, least of all a man she hardly knew. He chuckled.

"Why not? My brother always does," he replied. "So, were you going in here?" He pointed to Honeydukes and Minerva nodded, heaving a deep breath.

"Unfortunately," she replied. He laughed.

"Why unfortunately?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I hate sweets," she said. "But unfortunately, I am doing all the shopping myself and my step sister demands that I get her Sherbet Lemons." She sighed again. "Honestly, I don't know why she is making me get them. She won't eat them, I know she won't. She will only keep them because they are the favorites of Albus Dumbledore!" She said his name in a fake whispy tone as she bat her eyelashes. Albus laughed and Minerva couldn't supress the chuckle either. "Honestly, with all the talk my sister does about him, I feel like I know him."

"Is that right?" asked Albus, his eyes twinkling. 'Well, not well enough,' he thought to himself. Minerva nodded.

"The poor man. I doubt he gets any rest with all the letters my sister sends him. And she signs them all the same." She once again acquired that whispy tone. "Yours truly, Lucinda. Honestly, I feel sorry for Mr. Albus Dumbledore. He must get no sleep at night with all the people fawning over him and asking for his presence." Albus smile grew broader. He didn't want to say anything, but somewhere along her rant they had started to walk down the street, away from Honeydukes. He didn't dare say anything because he did not want this conversation to end.

"So you are not one of the many women who vye for his attentions?" She shook her head.

"Most certainly not," she said, casting a sideways glance towards him. "He has enough to contend with. Besides, he is probably extremely arrogant." Albus felt this to be a blow to his gut, but was quick to remind himself that she did not know who she was talking to. He laughed.

"And why do you say that?" he asked. She scoffed.

"What man wouldn't be with all that fame and attention? I seriously doubt he has any idea how a woman should be treated?" Albus had to hide his hurt and he merely smiled.

"And how, praytell, should a woman be treated, in your view?" he asked. She considered this for a moment before responding.

"Like a person, with kindness and respect. She need to be his equal, and not thought of as just a thing that a man owns or has power over. She needs to be treated as his equal mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. A man cannot look for a woman in the hopes of finding a servant. Women are much stronger than most think and that is why we should be treated the same as men." Albus stopped walking and looked at her thoughtfully. She stopped and turned back after she realized he was no longer walking with her. He smiled.

"You're not like most women, are you?" he asked. She squared her shoulders.

"No, I am not. What of it?"

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled as he walked the few feet to meet her. "It's refreshing, really. I've never heard a woman speak the way you have just now. Thank you for showing me that there are indeed women like you out there." He took her right hand and placed a bag in her hand. "It was very nice to meet you, Miss McGonagall." And with that, he walked past her and disappeared into the streets. Minerva was left stunned for a few moments. What had just happened? Shaking her head, she placed down the other bags and opened the small bag he had given her. She couldn't stop the small smile spreading over her face. Sherbet Lemons.

**A/N2: Okay, there is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	3. Must Find A Bride

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I highly doubt that I shall anytime soon.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and for your patience. I fear I have been neglecting my fanfiction more and more as of late and it is, regrettably, unavoidable. But I promise to keep to my two week rule. I shall update no more than two weeks after the last update and that is a promise for as long as I can keep it.**

**Chapter Three: Must Find A Bride…**

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he made his way towards the apparition point. He had just left a very stunned young woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall standing in the middle of the street, looking somewhat confused after her very long speech about the arrogant Albus Dumbledore. True, she had not known who she was talking to, and she likely never would, but it had been quite intriguing for him to hear. He was so used to people building him up that to have this young woman, who was obviously just in her twenties, deflating the ego she so brazenly suggested he had caused him to feel somewhat humbled. She was certainly a breath of fresh air compared to all those he usually came in contact with.

Once he had apparated to Hogwarts and began his slow ascent towards the entrance, he began to mentally prepare himself for the berating he was sure to receive from Armondo once he was found. Armondo was retiring soon and Albus was to be the new headmaster. So, Albus was to be 'groomed', as it were, to replace his mentor. But could Armondo really blame him? He was very popular and he never had the chance to just be alone, even if it were in a crowd.

He sighed as he felt his disguise begin to fade and his usual appearance take its place. He rubbed his now whiskered cheek and sighed. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now, he would have to face reality and act like Albus Dumbledore once again. Oh how he was beginning to loathe that title. Before, he had loved being himself and was never afraid to be anything but himself. But then he became famous and people began to objectify him. Oh how he hated to be objectified.

He opened the huge double doors of Hogwarts castle and walked in. Ah, he loved the summer time. As much as he loved the castle during the school year, he also loved the slow, gentle lull of the hot, summer months. Three full months free of worrying that some student will get injured or that a spell will go array. He also loved the time alone to think. Although he did love the challenge of teaching young minds, he also enjoyed being alone and simply thinking. Picnics next to the great lake were always a joy to embrace. However, he had noticed lately that those picnics were becoming more and more lonely. If only he had someone special to share those times with.

He made his way towards his private rooms. Perhaps he could freshen up with a shower before he was forced to face the headmaster.

"Albus!" Or, perhaps not. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, he opened them and turned around, producing a fake smile.

"Ah, Armondo. I was beginning to think I might not see you today," he said. Armando smiled and made his way to Albus' side.

"Yes, I feared the same thing about you," he replied, quirking a brow. Albus laughed.

"So I take it my great escape to the real world had not gone unnoticed, then?" Armando smiled despite himself.

"No, it was not," he replied. "How did you blend in this time?"

"A simple transfiguration potion."

"Polyjuice potion?" Albus laughed.

"Nothing so elaborate. Just a simple potion that is similar to the Polyjuice Potion, and yet not quite. It allowed me to transform into someone else without it being a specific person." Armando nodded while eyeing Albus warily.

"Well, I am glad I found you anyhow, Albus," he said. "Come, I need to speak with you privately in my office." He motioned with his finger to have Albus follow him and he did, with a heavy sigh. He knew what was coming and he was not looking forward to it.

Ooooooooooo

Armando looked at the man sitting across from him. The man in question sat rather uncomfortably in his chair, shifting uncontrollably under the intense gaze of his mentor and friend. He fiddled with his beard like a teenager might fiddle with his clothing. The former sighed once again as he leaned forward onto his desk.

"Look, Albus, I know we've had this talk time and time again, but I feel as though this is most important at this time. After all, I will be retiring by December, and you will thus take over and run Hogwarts"

"I do not see what my status in this school has to do with my marital status," Albus replied rather angrily. He had not meant to be so short with the man whom he considered family, but he could not help himself. He was simply fed up with everyone trying to marry him off to the first woman who came along, claiming to love him when he knew she did not.

"Well, I suppose it is not so horrible, and yet… And yet I know that the ministry can be a pain in the arse, if you'll excuse my language, towards those who are unmarried. Do not ask me why they feel the need to interfere with Hogwarts- Perhaps it is because Hogwarts is such a prestigious school. Besides, you should not be a single man. You have much love to give."

"So I have been told," Albus frowned. He rubbed his face with both his hands and heaved a heavy sigh. He stood and paced Armando's office. "It is not as though I do not _wish_ to be married. I do, for many reasons. But I cannot simply be pushed into an arrangement. I want to meet a woman, court her, and then marry her, if I feel strongly enough for her."

"As it should be," Armando agreed, nodding his head. He, too, stood and made his way around his desk, sitting on the edge. "I do have your best interests at heart, my boy. I just don't like to see you lonely." Albus turned and smiled ironically at the man.

"Who says I'm lonely?" he asked. Armando quirked a brow.

"Aren't you?" he asked. Albus turned away from him. Armando walked up and placed his hand upon Albus' shoulder. "I can see that you are. I know what it is like to wander through this life and on this earth all alone, wishing for that one special person whom you can share your life, thoughts, and secret desires to. I only wish for your happiness, my friend." There were several moments of silence before Albus thought to respond.

"Thank you for your concern, my friend," he finally responded, turning to face him. He clapped his hand upon Armando's shoulder, mimicking the latter's actions. "I know you only want the best for me, but please respect my wishes. I would like to take my own time." Armando nodded.

"Very well," he replied. "Perhaps you might start next Saturday." He made his way back towards the desk, leaving a befuddled Albus in his wake.

"Next Saturday?" he asked. Armando did not sit, but merely looked at Albus and smiled.

"Yes, Albus, next Saturday." When Albus continued to looked bewildered, he decided to elaborate. "The ministry ball." Albus felt his heart beat several times against his chest before it finally fell into the pit of his stomach. He had forgotten about that. Each year, usually a month or so before school started, the ministry held its annual ball. "All of the wizarding worlds finest will be there. And, perhaps, a daughter or two." Albus was not sure what to make of Armando's sly smile.

"I should have known…" Albus could not stop the chuckle from coming forth past his lips. Well, he thought. Perhaps it was time to settle down after all.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva entered her house, still stunned by everything that had happened. She was not sure why, but that man just made her feel… odd. She was not quite sure why, but she just could not stop thinking about that man. Why? She had never thought so much about a man, especially someone she had just met.

"Oh, Minerva, there you are." Minerva pursed her lips as her step mother came walking to the front entry way. "I thought I would have to wait forever for those eggs." Minerva had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _'Well if I had some help, perhaps I could have been back sooner,'_ she thought to herself. Instead, she merely handed her step mother the bag with the baking supplies she had asked for. "And did you get the things Lucinda asked for?"

"When have I not?" Minerva asked cheekily. Eleanor quirked her brow at Minerva.

"You better be careful with what you say, Minerva," she said. "I can have you thrown out at any time. I don't because you're family. But family, like fish, begin to smell very quickly." Minerva bit her tongue to stop all the comments she had on the tip of her tongue, the first of which was to compare fish with certain family.

"Where _is_ it? MINERVA!" Lucinda ran downstairs and stared at Minerva, her arms folded. "What have you done with my shoes?" Lucinda had grown to be a beautiful young woman with platinum blonde hair and a very gracious figure. Her eyes were striking blue and she was what dreams were made of. Even Minerva could not deny her beauty. But instead, Minerva usually preferred to refer to her (if only in secret) as the 'girl from the blonde jokes'. Griselda had also grown beautiful as well, though she was a little more round that Lucinda, as well as a tad shorter.

"I have not touched your shoes," Minerva said in an acidic tone as she handed her step sister the bag of things she had gotten for her from Hogsmeade.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Lucinda asked angrily, paying no attention to the bag in her hand.

"Believe what you will, but I do _not_ have them," Minerva replied.

"Then where are they?" she asked.

"_I_ borrowed them." Lucinda looked around and saw her sister upon the steps. "I put them back in your closet."

"Oh," Lucinda replied airily. "Well, don't do that. Ask next time." With that, she walked past the stairs, brushing past her sister. "I shall be in my room looking over my Wonderful Wizards of the World magazine and see how Albus ranks this month." Without another word, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Eleanor brushed past Minerva and mumbled something about cooking dinner, though Minerva knew house elves would most certainly be involved. Minerva looked at Griselda, who was still standing midway up the stairs. They stared and shrugged.

"It's horrid being invisible, isn't it?" Griselda asked. Minerva nodded sadly, though she refused to let tears fall.

"You ever wake up in the morning, hoping things will be different, but then, upon realizing it is the same as it has ever been, you think, 'This is not my life,'?" Griselda nodded.

"Every day of my life." She walked down the steps and placed her hand upon Minerva's shoulder. They smiled. "Do not get life get you down, Minerva."

"I won't," Minerva smiled back. Griselda began to walk away, then hesitated. She turned back and looked at Minerva. "Minerva, do you… I mean, do you suppose you would like to come to my room tonight? It would be kind of nice to have some company that does not include my mother's incessant droning of Lucinda, or Lucinda speaking day and night of Albus bloody Dumbledore." Minerva smiled a true smile. This has never happened before. She nodded.

"Yes, I would like that. And I promise… No discussing Albus bloody Dumbledore."

**A/N2: Okay, so sorry for the shortness of this chapter… But I promise the next one shall be longer…. Scout's honor… Read long and prosper… Always Hopeful**


	4. Albus Bloody Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think that I ever shall.**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your patience. The past few months have not been my best, I'll admit. But, you guys have waited long enough for this update and I shall not make you wait any longer. On with the show.**

**Chapter Four: Albus Bloody Dumbledore…**

Albus sat in his office, feeling absolutely miserable. He was supposed to be going over the list of future students he will be having in his classes, as well as the lists of returning students. This was normally such a pleasant task for him, since he relished the thought of new children to teach. He also loved recalling certain incidents with some of his previous students, wondering how many new incidents there would be over the next nine months. However, this was not one of those times. His heart was just not in it, and he was not sure why.

_What balderdash,_ he thought to himself. He knew exactly why his heart was not in it this time. He knew why he felt so melancholy and why even the thoughts of his beloved students could not comfort him. It was this bloody minister's ball that he had been reminded of not more than eight hours ago. Ever since then, the elation he had felt from going into town and spending a glorious afternoon in anonymity had been mercilessly drained from him, his spirits rapidly lessening with each passing hour. And Armando and the House Elves had done nothing to help.

When Albus had left Armando's office, he was immediately assaulted with House Elves asking numerous absurdly ridiculous questions. They asked what his favorite dish was, what robes he would be wearing to the party, and even what sort of shoes he would be wearing. When he inquired why it was so important for them to know what sort of shoes he would be wearing, they informed him that the type of shoes he wore would indicate to them how many women he planned to dance with on that night. When Albus proceeded to look confused, they elaborated, saying that if he wore uncomfortable shoes, the number of dances would be few to none, whereas the more comfortable the shoe, the more dances he would be prone to participate in. Albus could not help but roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all. He began to walk away, but the House Elves began to cry, saying that if they did not find out everything they were sent to find out then they would have to punish themselves most effectively and horribly for their failure to their master. And no matter how irritated he might be with them at that moment, Albus knew that he could not allow them to go off and harm themselves, knowing that he was responsible for their actions. So, he simply told them that he did not know at that particular moment and that he would let them know as soon as he knew. This pleased the House Elves quite a bit, and they disappeared with a happy pop.

Again, Armando was of no help, for he later entered Albus' office with a magical take measure and several enchanted rolls of fabric following him, most of them ranging in the blue and purple spectrum. When Albus asked Armando what he was doing, Armando merely smiled and said, "It will only take a moment."

"What will only take a moment?" Albus asked.

"Your measurements," Armando replied, motioning for Albus to get up. Albus just sat there, his eyebrow quirked. Armando continued. "Well, it will only take a moment, if you cooperate." Albus stood slowly, hesitantly, as he kept an eye on his boss and friend.

"Why must you take my measurements?" he inquired. The moment he was standing and away from his desk, the instruments began to float about him in a blur of colorful motions. The tools meant for measurements began to take his sizes, forcing his arms into the air as they moved about. A quill and some parchment followed, scribbling things down in a furious frenzy. The fabrics swirled likewise, occasionally brushing up against him in a comparative fashion.

"We must have your measurements if you are to have a new set of robes for the ball," Armando said simply.

"But Armando, I have several robes which would be perfectly adequate for the minister's ball." All this was very confusing to Albus and he did not know why Armando was doing this to him. Armando knew how much Albus hated being the center of attention, and this was definitely placing him center stage.

"That is exactly the reason why I am commissioning new robes for you," Armando replied. "If you are to impress the young ladies, then it is imperative that you have robes that go beyond 'adequate' and 'mere'. You must have new robes that show everyone you are not only well dressed, but robes that make you look smart… snappy… Clothes that make you pop… stand out from the crowd. Besides, this particular ball is…" He mumbled something under his breath, and Albus knew he did it on purpose.

"What was that?" he asked as his heart began to beat faster. He had the distinct feeling that he was in trouble. Armando looked around Albus' office, a feeble attempt to look anywhere and everywhere except at Albus himself. "Armando, what are you not telling me?" Armando sighed and finally looked at his friend.

"The ball is to be a masquerade," he replied in a breath so quick that Albus had to take a moment to realize what he had said. When it finally sunk in, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" he asked. "I assumed it was to be like all the other ministry balls in the past!" Armando felt sorry for his younger friend. He truly did. He knew and understood that Albus had a lot of stress resting upon his shoulders. However, he also knew that very little could be done. The only alternative is if Albus did not show to the ball, and this would be a bad year to do so. With Albus being his choice for the new headmaster of Hogwarts, this was an imperative year for him to attend the ministry ball, for that is where the announcement shall be formally made.

"I am sorry, Albus, but I only found out this morning. It was a last minute change to the agenda, and I did not tell you when we were talking earlier because I did not think it was the best time to tell you."

"So you think now is a better time?" Albus asked. He wasn't really mad at Armando. If the truth were told, he felt that he might have done the same if he were in Armando's place. But he felt as though he should be angry on principle.

"I am truly sorry, my friend," Armando replied. "You just seemed so stressed, that's all. I admit my timing was bad." Albus sighed.

"Never mind, Armando. I should not have been so quick to get angry. It's just that I will feel enough like a peacock at this ball, strutting myself in front of all those women. I don't need the colors to go with it." Armando laughed as Albus sighed and looked at all the instruments floating about him. He was still being measured and compared with several fabrics and the quill was still scribbling away. "This won't take long, will it?" Armando smiled.

"Just a second longer," he promised.

An hour and a half later, he finally left, leaving Albus even more depressed and way behind in his work…

Ooooooooooo

Minerva was dressed in her tartan pajamas, her hair cascading around her shoulders. The tip of her wand was lit, lighting her way to her step sister's room. She was unsure about whether or not she should be doing this. After all, she had had no real connection to any of them. Her step mother had been practically negligent since her father's death, and her sister Lucinda hated her very existence. As for Griselda, she was never sure what to think of her. After all, Griselda never treated her horribly; but she never went to extremes to make Minerva feel overly welcome either.

All Minerva knew for certain was that she had been incredibly touched that Griselda had offered to talk to her that night… sister to sister, woman to woman. It would be nice to have someone to finally talk to, other than the man at the grocery store or the woman at the bookstore. Since she was always doing things for her step mother and Lucinda, she never really had much time for friends. So perhaps tonight would prove to be a very productive thing for both of them. It could possibly open new doors for them as far as sisters went.

When she reached Griselda's door, she knocked on it rather timidly. She had not meant to have it sound so timid, but, unfortunately, that was the way it came out. There was nothing to be heard on the other side, and for a brief second, Minerva feared that Griselda had forgotten. She began to beret herself.

_How very naive of you, Minerva_, she thought to herself. _How could you bloody believe that Griselda had meant what she had said? She was probably just making fun of you._ She was about to turn and leave when the door opened slowly and she saw her sister standing on the other side. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was worried that you had forgotten," she said bashfully. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair and slightly round figure. She wasn't fat, by any means, but she was not slender, either. She was more of a pleasantly plump. Minerva smiled.

"I feared the same thing," she admitted. Hesitating for only a second, Minerva entered Griselda's room. Her step sister looked around briefly before she closed her door, locked it, and placed a silencing charm on it. Minerva looked around and was impressed how beautifully it was decorated. There was green everywhere and it was furnished with only a few bookcases, a closet, a dresser, and vanity mirror, and a bed. It was the bookcase, however, that immediately caught Minerva's attention.

"You have quite a fine collection of books," she said as she made her way to one of the shelves. She saw many titles with which she was familiar, and even a few of which she was not.

"Yes, well, when one does not have very many friends, one takes to reading." Griselda walked up and stood beside Minerva. Minerva looked at her with a furrowed expression.

"You have a lot of friends," she said, not sure why Griselda would say such a thing. Griselda rolled her eyes.

"You mean those bloody fake girls who really don't care about me? The ones who would stab me in the back the moment it was most beneficial to them? The ones who don't know anything about me, such as my middle name, my favorite color, or what I want to do most with my life?" Minerva nodded slowly.

"I see your point." She turned back to the books on the shelves. She smiled as one in particular caught her eye.

"So, I see you have an affinity for muggle writers?" She pulled out one of the books and read the title out loud. "The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas. Nice choice, I'd say." She smiled at Griselda, who blushed slightly.

"Oh, I cannot help it," she gushed as she finally let her guard down. "It has everything I love in a novel. It has action, sword fighting, manipulation, anger, betrayal, escape, intelligence… And, ironically, a bit of that backstabbing I hate so much in others." She blushed a lot as she admitted that last bit. Minerva couldn't help but laugh at her contradiction.

"Anything else?" she asked, even though she knew perfectly well what The Count of Monte Cristo was about.

"Well, above all else, love," she said. "First, there is Edmond Dante's undying love for Mercedes Iguanada…. Then there is Valentine and her beloved, whose only support is her invalid grandfather, who can't speak and must rely on everyone figuring out what he wants through a series of blinks." Minerva laughed again and Griselda suddenly stopped, feeling very foolish. "And now you are laughing at me." Minerva shook her head.

"No, I am not laughing _at_ you, but rather at your enthusiasm. I never thought there could ever be anyone else who enjoyed this book more than I did." She looked over the cover. "I do admit that I did enjoy this book immensely, but I don't think it would have been my first choice to gush over." Griselda smiled.

"Well, I cannot help myself sometimes, I suppose. That is why Lucinda gets so mad with me. She hates how passionate I get; especially about my books."

"And yet she does not mind going all wonky over some man whom she's never met and who has the potential to be the most arrogant, self-centered, mindless drone of a man in the history of… well, ever! I'll bet he's even going to this masquerade as a peacock, showing off all his colored feathers for the women to see."

"Oh, Minerva," Griselda scolded mildly. "He might not be all bad. I don't rightly know because I have never met him myself, but surely he cannot be all bad." Minerva pursed her lips.

"Well, perhaps not. But we promised we would not be talking about him."

"Right," replied Griselda.

"Besides, I am not going anyway." Minerva headed towards Griselda's bed and climbed onto it. Griselda followed with a frown on her face.

"Oh, but Minerva, you must go," she said. She climbed onto her bed as well and sat facing Minerva. "Everyone we know will be there. All our friends will be there having fun…"

"All these friends who happen to be backstabbers, right?" Minerva hissed.

"Touché," Griselda replied. "But still, you should go. There will be music and dancing and food! All the best food will be made, on the best tablecloths that the ministry has. All the important people will be there to discuss things happening in our world. Did I mention the food?" Minerva laughed.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"Oh, and there is rumor that Albus is going to be looking for someone to court. Oops!" She covered her mouth. "I am sorry, I promised not to talk about him and here I just did. Sorry, I am not very good at this, since this is all Lucinda wants to talk about." Minerva shrugged.

"I guess it's no use. He's everywhere these days. It's nearly impossible for one to talk about something without it leading to another, which will ultimately involve _him._" She said the last word with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"You might be surprised," said Griselda with a hint of wisdom in her voice. "People can surprise you. You, for example, are a lot more fun to be with than I originally thought you would be." Minerva laughed.

"Well, thank you for your vote of confidence. You're not as distant as I thought you were." They smiled at each other.

"Well, since we are being honest here, can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose." Minerva was rather unsure as to if she wanted to answer Griselda's question, but she was obligated to answer now, no matter what the question was.

"Why have you had no suitors?" Griselda asked. Well, that was certainly blunt. "I know it isn't really any of my business, but I have noticed that you socialize less than even than I do, and I am sure it can't be for lack of suitors." Minerva shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest. I mean, I suppose part of it is that I have had no time for friends, really. But I really think it's also because no one has showed any interest." Griselda's mouth dropped.

"Surely, you are joking," she said. "After all, you are a lot more beautiful than I am, and even I have had a few suitors. Surely a few men have seen what you look like, and once they get to know you, there is no way they cannot enjoy the pleasure of your company." Minerva shrugged again.

"I wish I knew, but I'm being honest when I say that I am not as easily noticed, unlike Lucinda, of course, who does anything and everything she can to get every man in a ten mile radius to notice her. Besides, I wouldn't have time for a man who wanted to court me. I have several things I must get done before I can even think of having a male suitor."

"Like what? You finished your education at the top of your class and have been offered numerous jobs from many large wizarding companies, _including_ the Ministry of Magic. Half of their departments want you, including their Auror department _and_ their defense department. As far as I'm concerned, all you need to do is to decide on your career path, get a place of your own, and settle down with the man of your dreams." Minerva shook her head.

"You really have been reading too many of those novels." She laughed.

"I am serious, Minerva," Griselda laughed. "You are the only one holding yourself back." Minerva had never been so touched by something someone said. She had never been encouraged by anyone other than her father and a few of her teachers at Beauxbatons. She smiled.

"I thank you for your encouragement. However, there is one thing I want to do before I leave this place forever."

"And what is that?" Griselda looked at Minerva. Minerva bit her bottom lip as she debated whether or not to tell Griselda. She decided against it. At least, for now, anyway.

"It's not important." Griselda nodded, seeming to know that this was something Minerva wanted to keep to herself. At least, until they knew each other better.

"Well, if you want my help, I'd be glad to." Minerva was touched for the second time that night. She reached over and grabbed Griselda's hand.

"Thank you," she replied. "That truly means a lot to me. It's nice to have a friend in this house." Griselda nodded.

"I understand perfectly," she replied. "I live here too, you know." They laughed. "So, tell me about your trip into town today. Did you meet anyone interesting?" Minerva nodded and smiled.

"You have no idea…" And with that, she spilled the beans about the mysterious man in black she had met earlier. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he had intrigued her in ways that she had never expected him to. And Griselda agreed, once the story was done, that he seemed to be a very fascinating person, despite the fact that they didn't know anything about him other than his first name. However, all through this story, she could not help but marvel at the fact that this man had the same first name as Albus' brother, Aberforth. She might have mentioned it, and she might have asked if this was the same man, but she didn't think it was because his description was all wrong. Aberforth Dumbledore was not platinum blonde, and there was no way he would wear all black. No, she would not mention the irony in the name. She would not interrupt Minerva's description of the man she was so obviously infatuated with by bring it up, even though she was sure Minerva would never admit she was infatuated with him. No, there would be no mention of Albus Bloody Dumbledore. Not tonight!

**A.N2: Okay well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I am sorry for the delay. Please forgive me because I have been busy. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	5. The Book Store

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I know. Flog me now. I am such a disappointment to you all. I have not updated in literally years. But hopefully this shall persuade you all to forgive me.**

**Chapter 5: The Book Store...**

The following week was a flurry of absolute chaos and commotion that was beyond hectic, for both Albus and Minerva. Both had a laundry list of things they needed to do in order to prepare for the Big Day, as it was called. Albus spent all of his time going from meeting to meeting. And when he wasn't in a meeting, he was constantly showered with increasingly horrible questions about things he cared nothing about. He was getting constantly more and more angered by all the nagging and all the questions, and he personally did not know where to turn to. It almost got to the point that if he were to turn around too quickly, he might get too dizzy and fall over.

As for Minerva, she was never so exhausted in all her life. In addition to running all the errands that her step mother and step sister were constantly sending her to do, she spent all of her spare time trying to find her father's infamous missing will. She also began studying all of the laws that could possibly work in her favor should she fail in her quest to find that one piece of paper which stood between her and absolute freedom. Freedom from her step mother, freedom from her step sister, freedom from this life, and, most important of all, absolute freedom from all the insanity of those around her. She hated being controlled through manipulation, and the fact that she knew she was, more often than not, being manipulated made things ten times worse. When she left, she wanted to leave for good, and not have something constantly pulling her back here. Despite the fact that this was her ancestral home, she hated seeing all the changes that were happening to it. She hated seeing what Eleanor and Lucinda were doing to the home she loved so much, and she hated seeing what they were doing with all the things that were rightfully hers.

Now, Minerva was never a material person. In fact, had Eleanor and Lucinda shown the slightest bit of love for her father or respect for his things, she would have had no problem what-so-ever about giving them certain things of her father's. However, she knew that they were cold and heartless women who cared nothing for her or for her father. All they cared about was what they owned and the galleon value that everything could bring them. It made her sick to even think about it.

So there they were, two of the greatest minds in the entire wizarding world, both feeling very panicky and very claustrophobic in their own right. One was feeling as though the world was watching his every move as he tried desperately to get out of making the most important decision of his very life while the other, most gladly, knew that no one cared one way or the other about what she was doing as she was trying to find the one thing she needed the most that would take her far, far away. However, both were presently, and surprisingly, free. Albus had just gotten out of a meeting, and had nothing more to do until dinner that night. Minerva, having completely all the research she was able to complete that day, and blissfully free of her extended family, she decided that she would take a break from her house and leave. So, like most intelligent men and women of their age, they both came to the same conclusion as to where to go for a few hours break: Flourish and Blotts.

Albus walked into Flourish and Blotts, hoping that his spell would last long enough for a few hours worth of browsing. After all, he wouldn't be missed at the castle. Now, the real trick, however, would to somehow manage to be missed in a bigger crowd. Perhaps this could be a sort of test for him. Could he manage to do so? He supposed he would just have to see.

Flourish and Blotts was rather crowded this afternoon. In fact, it was rather difficult for him to navigate himself around the store, even with his expansive knowledge of its inventory. He didn't mind, really. In fact, it was kind of nice to get lost in a crowd. After all, no one was paying him any attention and he didn't care one iota.

About half an hour passed and he had hardly made a dent in the history section when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh, pardon me," said the voice.

"Oh, no, it was -" Albus caught himself when he saw who it was. "Oh, Minerva." His smile broadened when he saw the woman he had met just two days before. The woman looked at him for a second, then smiled in return.

"Oh, well hello. Aberforth, right?" He laughed as he took her hand.

"Or Abe, right?" Minerva laughed when she remembered the joke she had made the first time they met.

"Right. Abe." They stood there in silence for a few seconds before they suddenly remembered that he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and she pulled back and put her hand behind her back, almost as if she were trying to wipe the feel of his hand off.

"So... what are you looking for? Anything of interest?" she asked.

"No particularly," Albus said. He looked back at the book shelf as she moved to stand near him. "I just love coming here." Minerva nodded.

"I understand that."

Albus looked at her.

"So, I see you are pleasantly package free today." Minerva nodded.

"Yes. Fortunately, I had no prior commitments to worry about." Now it was his turn to nod.

"So, do you like books too?"

"Oh, I love books," she replied. She lovingly and gently ran her hand over the books on the shelves. "There's something about the written word that just amazes me. They are like people. They look so much alike in so many ways, and yet they are so incredibly different. I also just love that new book smell. It amazes me and thrills me each and every time. They are just so... warm and inviting." Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a woman, not only intelligent, but one who shares his love of books.

"Ah, a kindred spirit," he said. Minerva looked up at him. "Although, I never thought of comparing them to people before." Minerva blushed.

"Well, I believe it," she replied. "There are the physical aspects of it. You have your short ones, your tall ones, your thick ones, and your thin ones. You have your flabby ones, your hard-covered ones, and your damaged ones. New ones, classics, humerus, romantic, adventurous... Everything you can find in a person you can find in a book." There was a pause as she thought and debated about something. Then, she added... "And yet, there is one thing that books never do that most humans do."

"And what is that?" Albus had been so intent on listening to her incredibly passionate speech about how wonderful the world of books is that he nearly hadn't noticed that Minerva had stopped speaking. She entranced him with every word that she said. However, the next sentence took him completely by surprise.

"Books don't lie."

There have been so few moments in Albus Dumbledore's life which took him so completely off guard that those three little words nearly bowled him over. This woman was way too young – and way too beautiful – to feel this bitter towards the human race.

"Well... not all people lie," he said, in an attempt to defend his fellow witches and wizards. "And, I'm sure _some_ books lie. Like this one" He pulled off a book on the history of the Tudor family. He set it next to his ear. "What? What's that? Oh, this says that the Tudors ruled the family from 1485 until 1604."

"So?" asked Minerva.

"So, I know for a fact that _that_ is a lie. They only ruled until 1603." Minerva huffed. "I know it's only one year's difference, but that is still a lie."

"Editorial mistake," Minerva said. "Or author's mistake. Either way, it was human error."

"And this," he said, pulling out a biography of some philanthropic witch. "It states in this book that she was one of the greatest wizards of our time. I, however, have never heard of her. How can she be one of the greatest witches of our time if I've never even heard of her?" Minerva laughed as she pulled the book out of his hand and placed it back in its spot on the shelf.

"Well, just because you have never heard of someone does not mean that he or she is not a great individual."

"But the greatest?" Albus shook his head. "How can you be the greatest if only ten percent of the people in the known world know about that person?" Minerva laughed.

"Well, then, blame the author, not the book." Minerva shook her head. "You know, you can be rather insufferable for a man I hardly know."

"I am sorry," Albus replied. He bowed his head to her. "Then, allow me to take my leave." He turned to leave only to have Minerva stop him.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" she asked. "It is, after all, two in the afternoon and I am really hungry. Would you care to join me for some tea or perhaps something to eat?"

Albus thought about it.

"Hmm. Navigating my way alone through the streets of Hogsmeade or enjoy a fine lunch with a fine woman?" He pretended to debate about this for a few moments. "Well, since I already walked through the streets once this week, I suppose I'll settle for lunch with a beautiful woman." He held out his arm for her to take and she gladly took it.

Minerva could hardly suppress the huge smile from covering her face. She hardly ever spoke to anyone, and she most certainly never invited a male to eat with her. But one thought of the people back home made her feel good about doing this.

"Well, it would be nice to eat with someone who actually enjoys eating with me. Especially one who as horrible a liar as those horrible history books."

Albus nodded, but instantly felt guilty. By withholding his true identity, he was lying to her. What would she say? One thing was for sure. He would definitely not want to be on the other side of one of her tongue lashings.

Well, at least not the angry kind...

**A/N2: Okay, so I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I am a little out of date. Sorry. I love you all for your patience. I promise I'll update again soon. ~Always Hopeful~**


End file.
